


The Toy I Want

by ShinyHalo115



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beauty and the Beast references, Christmas, Flash Fiction, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Belle's parents are in a panic because "Santa" won't be able to give their daughter a certain toy, because it doesn't exist.





	The Toy I Want

    On a cold day in December, Mr Gandry's first grade class was having a Show-and-Tell before the winter break.  A young boy named Tommy Gaston brought his new Monster Jam remote control car that he got for his birthday.  A young girl named Belle thought it was the coolest thing in the world.  You could drive the car without having to bend over and try to run with your hands on the car, but can't really run.  In comparison her music box was boring.

    When they were on the playground she went to Tommy and asked very nicely if she could play with the toy.

    "You can't try it," he sneered, "it's not a girl's toy."

    "You're wrong,"  Belled said with a pout, "I'll get my own remote control car, and I won't let you play with it."  

    When she got home she was very excited because she was anxious all day to tell her parents what she wanted.  They had the house completely decorated for Christmas and they had kept asking her what she wanted for Santa to give her.  "Mommy, Daddy, I want a remote control car for Christmas!"

    "Sweetie, that toy is for boys," her mother said.  Like many other parents she assumed that Belle would lose interest in a toy that was not specifically made for girls.

    Belle's excitement deflated like a balloon.  She was absolutely devastated to hear Tommy's words coming out of her mother's mouth.  "But I really want it!" cried Belle.

    "It'll be okay pumpkin, Santa will give you a different toy."  But Belle was still very disappointed.

    Later, when she was at the store, she came up with an idea when she saw a Power Rangers coloring book next to a Princess coloring book.  She could get a remote control car if it had Beauty and the Beast on it (which she chose because she liked Beauty and the Beast).  She looked up and down every toy aisle, but all they had were the ones that her mother would say were only for boys because of the coloring.  They didn't even have a plain pink one.  Well the store may not have it for her parents to buy, but surely Santa could definitely get his elves to make one.

    The next day she wrote a letter to Santa:  

    "Dear Santa Claus, I've been pretty good, my friend Kitty has been pretty good, but Tommy Gaston has been pretty bad and should get no presents.  I don't want any other toy except a Beauty and the Beast remote control car that is bigger than Tommy's."

    "Have you written your letter to Santa and put it in the mailbox?" her mother asked.

    "Yes I have," Belle said.

    When Belle wasn't looking her mother sent a text to her partner to sneak out and get the letter.  Later when they read it, they were baffled about what they were going to do.

    "She wants a Beauty and the Beast RC car?  That doesn't even exist,"  the father, Maurice said.

    "I should've gotten the regular RC car when she asked for it," his partner Clarice said.  "This is bad, haven't you seen The Santa Claus?  Kids figure out that Santa isn't real when they don't get the toy that they want."

    "Maybe if we give her a regular RC car plus a lot of Beauty and the Beast toys, she's not going to notice."

    "Of course she's going to notice, and she already has more than enough Beauty and the Beast toys, both the cartoon and the live action.  Besides, what kind of message would we be sending?  She'll get the idea that getting extra stuff is how you deal with bad news."

    After much debating they decided to finally tell her the truth, and the next day they sat her down for a talk.  "Sweetie, I'm afraid that you can't get the toy that you wanted,"  Clarice said.

    "But why not?"  Belle asked.

    "Because it doesn't exist," Maurice said.

    "But why can't Santa have the elves make the toy?"

    "I'm sorry sweetheart, but Santa and his toy-making elves aren't real," Clarice said.

    "Of course he's real, where else would all the toys come from?"

    "They come from other countries, and nowadays they're mostly made by machines," Maurice said.

    "But I've seen him before at the mall, and I got a picture of him too."

    "That was a man in a costume who was acting," Clarice said.

    "But why would you tell me that Santa was real when he isn't real?"

    "We thought that that was the only way you could have a normal childhood," Maurice said.

    "But you lied to me," Belle cried, "you said that lying was always bad."

    "You're right sweetie, we shouldn't have lied to you, but your father and I can get the regular RC car for Christmas."

    "Okay," Belle said, but she was disappointed.  She was more disappointed that she wasn't going to get the specific toy that she wanted than she was about Santa not being real.

    

    When Christmas came she got a black RC car from her parents and a Beauty and the Beast sticker book from her grandmother.  

    "Why would you get her a boy's toy?"  the grandmother asked.  "She's a girl."

    "That's a negative way to think about toys Mom," Maurice said.

    The grandmother said nothing, but in her mind she was shaking her head.  How was her granddaughter going to be a proper lady if they weren't teaching her to be a proper gir?

    "I have an idea," Belle said.  "I'll put the stickers on the car."

    "See Belle, you don't need Santa to have an active imagination,"  Clarice said.

    Now the grandmother was really concerned.  How could a child exercise their imagination if they think Santa, and therefore magic, isn't real?

    When the winter break was over she brought her new toy to school so Tommy could see that girls can have remote control cars.  And despite what her grandmother believed, she still had an active imagination that included magic.  When she was much older she became a fantasy writer who never had a car accident.


End file.
